Plätzchen backen der Aurorenart
by SeKaYa
Summary: In den frühen Abendstunden kam es zwischen diversen Gruppierungen innerhalb der AMS zu schweren Auseinandersetzungen, die als Aurorenküchenkrise in die Annalen eingehen sollte."


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören JKR. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

* * *

**Plätzchen backen der Aurorenart**

von

**SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Die Auroren hatten sich, auf Anordnung von Bones, in der zur Zentrale gehörenden Küche eingefunden. Dass es eindeutig die Küche der Auroren war, das zeigte sich an den vier Kaffeemaschinen, die jedoch Dank Kingsley zur Zeit außer Betrieb waren. Am Versammlungsort, sprich, dem großen Tisch in der Mitte der Küche, waren alle elf geknechteten Auroren gerade damit beschäftigt, den Schuldigen für das ganze Dilemma herauszufinden. Bones selbst war nicht anwesend, aber das war vermutlich in Anbetracht dessen, was noch folgen würde, durchaus die bessere Lösung.

"Ruhe jetzt!", bellte Moody nach einiger Zeit und sofort wurden die anderen still. "Wir bringen das jetzt ganz professionell über die Bühne, verstanden? Also, hier ist der Plan."

Alle beugten sich vor und studierten die äußerst detaillierte Karte der Küche. Über den Grundriss war mit großen roten Buchstaben "Mission Weihnachtsteller" geschrieben, was ein leichtes Glucksen aus der rothaarigen Ecke heraufbeschwor.

"Die Positionen stehen fest, also haltet euch daran und meckert nicht", begann Moody die etwas andere Einsatzbesprechung. "Meadowes, Frank, ihr bezieht hier am Backofen Stellung – überwacht alles, was mit Herd, Ofen und Hitze zu tun hat. Dearborn ist für Mandeln, Zuckerguss, Schokoladenüberzug und Rosinen zuständig – aber lass Dawlish in Ruhe, der ist vertrocknet und ungenießbar" – er ignorierte Dawlish' erbosten Protest gegen die ihm zuteil werdende Beleidigung und wies Dearborn mithilfe der Karte eine Ecke des Tisches zu. "Alice wird dir helfen. Nun zu euch, Prewett, Prewett, ihr seid zusammen mit Shacklebolt und Fenwick für den Teig zuständig. Dawlish macht für euch den Laufburschen." Dawlish grollte erneut, diesmal, weil er die Bezeichnung "Versorgungsoffizier" bevorzugen würde, aber erneut wurde er nur von Scrimgeour zur Kenntnis genommen. "So, Scrimgeour und ich übernehmen die Aufsicht."

Moody blickte auf und sah sich die Auroren und ihre entschlossenen Gesichter an. "Alles klar? Dann also – _an die Arbeit_!"

Wie immer war die Planung an sich tadellos. Sie klang gut, sie würde viel Arbeit einsparen – wenn man sich denn einmal daran hielt. Denn wie immer, wenn man mit Auroren zu tun hatte, blieb zum Schluss nicht mehr viel von ihr übrig. Der Plan hatte sich, mal wieder, in Luft aufgelöst.

Der Bericht, den Bones später erhalten sollte, sah im Grunde wie folgt aus:

In den frühen Abendstunden kam es zwischen diversen Gruppierungen innerhalb der AMS zu schweren Auseinandersetzungen, die als Aurorenküchenkrise in die Annalen eingehen sollte.

Der gefürchtete Prewett'sche Mehlbund startete einen zwei-Fronten-Krieg gegen die Shacklebolt'sche Fraktion und das Fenwick-Militärregime, um sein Hoheitsgebiet zu vergrößern. Der Blitzkrieg mit den neuartigen Mehlkatapulten endete in einem Blutbad: Weite Teile des Shacklebolt'schen Reiches war durch Mehl verseucht und auch die Fenwick'sche Regierung sah sich zu Evakuierungsmaßnahmen genötigt. Der Konflikt schien zugunsten des Prewett'schen Mehlbundes zu verlaufen.

Jedoch rechneten sie nicht damit, dass die zuvor neutrale Rosinen-Mandel-Union in den Krieg eingreifen und den unterliegenden Mächten zu Hilfe eilen würde. Schnell bildeten sie ein Bündnis, um den nun zahlenmäßig unterlegenden Gegner zurückzuschlagen: Das bereits zuvor entstandene Herzliche Einverständnis wurde zum Dreifachen Einverständnis der Mächte Shacklebolt, Fenwick und Dearborn erweitert. Im Zuge des Aufrüstungsprogramm der Triple Entente wurden nun Mandel-Rosinen-Raketen entwickelt, die die feindlichen Linien des Prewett'schen Mehlbundes zerschlagen sollten.

Bei einem erneuten blutigen Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden Kriegsfronten wurden nun auch die Herd Allianz und die Longbottom'sche Heilsarmee auf die Krise aufmerksam. Die Heilsarmee begann sofort, ein Feldlazarett aufzubauen. Die ersten Verluste waren auf Seiten der Triple Entente: Der Vertreter der Shacklebolt'schen Fraktion wurde wegen Augenverletzungen, hervorgerufen durch weitere Mehlgeschosse, ins Lazarett eingeliefert. Dadurch war die zuvor essentielle Übermacht durch die Triple Entente zugrunde gerichtet und es wurde wieder zum Zustand der vorherigen Entente Cordiale zurückgeführt. Durch Eingreifen der Herd Allianz jedoch, die mit äußerster Härte gegen die Feinde vorging und neuartige Buttergeschosse benutzte, konnte der Prewett'sche Mehlbund erneut zurückgedrängt werden.

Ein koordinierter Angriff des Prewett'schen Mehlbundes schaffte es jedoch, die Verteidigungslinien der Entente Cordiale zu durchbrechen und das Kommunikationszentrum des Fenwick-Militärregimes zu zerstören. Zudem schloss sich der letzte Überlebende der Bürokratischen Liga, die durch das Feuer der Herd Allianz früher bereits zugrunde gerichtet worden war, mit dem Mehlbund zusammen und bildete den neuen Dawlish-Prewett'schen Mehlbund, der die Herd Allianz und Rosinen-Mandel-Union überrannte.

Kurz vor der entscheidenden Niederlage war die Shacklebolt'sche Fraktion jedoch wieder kampfbereit und griff erneut ins Geschehen ein. Es kam zu einem Zwei-Fronten-Krieg zwischen dem Dawlish-Prewett'schen Mehlbund und den Verbündeten der Entente Cordiale und der Herd Allianz, wobei die Kräfte gleichmäßig verteilt schienen.

Inzwischen hatte sich der Krisenherd auf die anliegenden Gebiete geweitet und es war von der Jahrhundertschlacht der AMS die Rede. Das Feldlazarett der Longbottom'schen Heilsarmee hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die vielen Verwundeten wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Die Triple Entente blieb dabei für den Rest der Krise die Entente Cordiale, da immer wieder einer der Bündnispartner kampfunfähig im Lazarett weilte.

Zu einem Ende der Ausschreitungen kam es nur das beherzte Eingreifen des MS-Sondereinsatzkommandos der interministeriellen Aufsichtsbehörde, das Friedensverhandlungen zwischen den beteiligten Gruppierungen einleitete. Unterstützt durch die Longbottom'sche Heilsarmee kam es schließlich zu einem vorläufigen Waffenstillstand. Die Bündnisse wurden ebenfalls gelöst, wobei der Prewett'sche Mehlbund in seiner Ursprungsform erhalten blieb. Die Triple Entente löste sich in seine Bestandteile auf und die Herd Allianz zog sich ebenfalls zurück. Die Longbottom'sche Heilsarmee blieb jedoch für den Fall erneuter Kriegshandlungen in Bereitschaft.

Die Abrüstung war eine recht stille Angelegenheit, da jede Partei auf Drängen des MS-Sondereinsatzkommandos der interministeriellen Aufsichtsbehörde ihre Waffen ablegen musste. Die Rosinenwerferbataillone wurden aufgelöst, die MR-Raketenbasen abgebaut, die Mehlkatapulte auseinandergenommen. Außerdem war jeder damit beschäftigt, seine Verwundeten zu versorgen.

Und so endete die Jahrhundertschlacht der AMS.

Es war überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass Bones alles andere als begeistert war und die versammelte Mannschaft zu Aufräumarbeiten und Schadensbegrenzung einteilte.


End file.
